The Butterfly of BTS: Part XVI
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


I woke up earlier than usual, but I did go to sleep pretty early. I should go look at some videos to keep me company for a bit. I needed something to do and so I grabbed my phone got onto youtube to look at some videos, but as soon as it opened up I saw one video with a strange title, 'The Breaking News: BTS has a Female Amongst Them!' I began to freak out a bit; what do I do about this?! I clicked the article reading that they had heard word from from Big Hit worker that I was in deed female. "Was it not weird to anyone else that Maghe never lifted up his shirt, he is pretty feminine, and the interactions between usMaghe and the boys are a bit weird." The people in the article seemed persistent on the rumor. I have to do something about this. I got up and walked over to Namjoon's bed as he was still asleep. I needed to show this to him. Maybe he knew what to do? "Hyung.." I lightly shook him until I saw his eyes open a bit, "I think the public is on to me." He did not hear me, he just opened his eyes a bit then returned to his slumber. I sighed and shook him more; his arm wrapped around my upper back, weighing me down beside him. I was a bit frightened, but what could I do? "N-Namjoon..." He just clung onto me for a bit; I was very close to him, but I decided it was nice to feel this way. Comforted. No wonder people enjoyed this feeling. It was like you did not have to worry about the world around you, time just stopped for you. "It is ok. Do not worry about it." Namjoon spoke, but not exactly the answer I wanted to hear. It was like he was dreaming. About what?  
Namjoon's Perspective:  
She was there. In the glistening sunlight, dancing in flowered lands and long, chestnut hair flowing with every movement she had made. Beauty. This is what beauty is. Not the girl. Not the flowers. But the moment I was in. Bliss, haven, awe. No words to describe it, but Beauty. "Hyung..." "Namjoon..." The whisperings of sweet words over and over in my Beauty. I froliced with her into the flowered fields, now feeling complete and content. "But they would not like to see this, Hyung." "It is ok. Do not worry about it." She laughed and fell to the flowers dragging me down with her. To hold her for eternity, but I had closed my eyes. I heard that soft voice yet again, "Hyung.." I had opened my eyes to see, not the woman, but Maghe.  
Maghe's Perspective:  
I forgot about the security I felt lying with him and called for him again, but louder this time. He had woke up, finally. When his eyes caught sight of me, he immediately jumped off of me. "W-what?" I held up my phone to him as soon as I was free, "Someone told my secret! What do I do?!" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips trying to wake up a bit more; he grabbed my phone and began to read and sighed deeply. "We have to tell the manager." I bit my lip, "I am sure he has already seen, but I will send it to him in case he has not." I did as I said sending him the link and asking what we should do about the situation. He replied after an hour saying for all of them to meet him in the photo shoot room. We all immediately got dressed and headed down there to have a meeting with the managers. The head manager, our advisory manager (the one I was closest to), and the second in command advisory manager whom I resented most, but now was not the time for hatred. The head manager began to speak, "I have heard word from your manager that Maghe's secret is spreading faster than a wild fire. I am sure you boys know Maghe's secret, or Mae really, but she is still your co worker and is valueable to this team so you will treat her like you always have."  
The second in command began to speak, "Maybe if we just remove her from the team, the public would just forget about her." Our manager then spoke, "No, it is too late for that. Her fan base is larger than Taehyung's in a matter of months. They would notice most definitely and we would not have a solid excuse. We need something to make the rumor shut it forever." We all sat in silence for a bit. "Maghe show us your stomach." The head said and I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach that had a two pack beginning to form into a six, "Not too manly yet not really feminine. Just right for the look we are trying to set up. However, you are a female, and you have some things that are not part of a man." "Maenijeo, I have a probable solution if you would like to hear?" Our manager asked his boss formally, "Yes go ahead." "Well what if we take shirtless pictures of some of the boys and Maghe?" His brows furrowed, "Maghe is a girl it is sure that they can see that." Our manager shook his head, "Technology has advanced, we can just photoshop it." The head manager widened his eyes smiling, "Daebak! Another good idea from this young man!" The second spoke, "But Maghe would be shirtless around the others." "Maghe is under a contract. She knows better than to act out," our manager said to the other then looked at me smiling, "lets get started."  
It was awkward. I wore a sports bra in front of the boys. They tried their best not to look, but Suga looked comfortable with the situation. He had seen it already. Jungkook looked less than happy about the situation and was just as awkward as me. Taehyung seemed comfortable as well, the feeling of this is just a job was his attitude. Namjoon and Jin I would catch looking at me at times, and Jimin and Hobi just seemed to be a bit more careful than usual. We took pictures most of them just showing abs while Jimin and I wear to be shirtless. We took pictures that seemed like they were teasing me for never taking my shirt off. Some with acting playfully while Taehyung removed my shirt and I would laugh as if it were fun and games, but honestly it was awkward for us all. I trusted Taehyung to do it the most because I knew he was the better actor out of the group and got Jin infront of me to act out laughing. We were the best three to choose when it came to acting as the others made faces that were shocked, laughung, or plain awed. After a bit of the shoot, it became more natural for us; at least I had a sports bra on, or it would just be awkward the whole time. After what had seemed like an hour of taking photos, we reviewed some to see which ones look more natural and caught our personalities best. We chose five of them and the took them to the alter room to photoshop me to look like a male. Jimin, Kookie, and I had put back on our shirts and went back into the practice room. Today Jimin, Hobi, and I worked out while the others were practicing dances. It would switch when an hour was up then we would head to the signing room to presign posters, pictures, and some of our individual merchandise. I had no merchandise of my own, so I would stick to signing posters and pictures of us which took about an hour and a half.  
Once finished with all of the work, we went out to eat. I ordered Bibimbap and so did Namjoon and Jin order Jjigae. We all sat together along with Jimin with the others at a separate table; Once we all ordered and waited a few minutes, we got our food and had begun eating. Jin looked over at me with a peice of pork in his chopsticks, "Would you like to try some?" I nodded and he fed it to me and I fed him some of my beef and veggies. "Ahh! It's so good." I laughed as he talked with his mouth full of food, "You are such a foodie." Jimin who was beside me clasped my shoulder, "Can I try some?!" I smiled and fed him some as well and began to eat my meal. We ate peacefully until a few of our fans came into the resturaunt wanting to meet us. The body gaurds would not let them through, but I had to say hello or something. I could not just let them sit there as we cruelly turn our backs to them. They looked as if they were not from here either; they sounded like they were Australian. I got up and walked over to them, but the gaurds stopped us all, "You are not allowed to do that." "I only want to inform that right now we are normal people." The bodygaurd sighed and let me go to the group of girls on the other side of them however I felt it would be more safe for me to stay in between the two gaurds, "I am sorry I can not take pictures or anything with you girls right now; we are in the middle of eating and have to go somewhere quickly after this. I hope you all understand." They looked disappointed, but nodded and left as I did to sit back down. "Maghe." Namjoon looked over to me, "you can not keep putting yourself up like that in public." He was now whispering to me, scoldingly for my actions. I nodded, "I understand. I am sorry Hyung." "You are now the center of attention for media. They might come up with something else to belittle you." I nodded and continued eating.


End file.
